Haruto Souma (Chibi Rider)
is the main character of Kamen Rider Wizard is a main character of Chibi Rider. History After several failed applicants, Wizard approached Ex-Aid to help him with the rent of the apartment. The two were then joined by Gaim. Rider Form *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.5 tons **'Kicking Power': 7.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 35 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds is Wizard's default ruby-based fire elemental form, which is accessed through the Flame Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 1. This form is the most offensive-balanced of the four Styles, due to its combination of strength and agility. By concentrating the power of the Flame Wizard Ring, Wizard can strike with flaming kicks, which are strong enough to clear a mob of Ghouls. - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 3.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.1 tons **'Highest Jump': 40 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is Wizard's emerald-based wind elemental form, which is accessed through the Hurricane Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 1. While the weakest of Wizard's four initial forms, this form has the greatest jumping height and running speed. It also has the ability to hover around the battlefield for quick and sudden attacks. - Water= Water Style *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.1 tons **'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is Wizard's sapphire-based water elemental form, which is accessed through the Water Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 3. This form is essentially a weaker version of Flame Style, except with a slightly faster running speed. It also allows Wizard to move freely while underwater. - Land= Land Style *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 90 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 4.9 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.7 tons **'Highest Jump': 28 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is Wizard's citrine-based earth elemental form, which is accessed through the Land Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 1. }} - Dragon= The are evolved versions of Wizard's standard Styles that are each augmented with some of WizarDragon's power. By scanning the Special Wizard Ring, Wizard can manifest a different part of WizarDragon's body onto his own body to use for combat. Kamen Rider Wizard's Dragon Styles' ending theme is entitled "Just the Beginning". *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 6.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 10.9 tons **'Highest Jump': 35 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds is the evolved form of Flame Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Flame Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 9. Compared to Flame Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his chest to execute an attack called , where he shoots a stream of intense fire from the Drago Skull at the enemy. If Wizard enters a Gate's Underworld while in this form, he can summon WizarDragon through concentration instead of using the Dragorise Wizard Ring. However, this will revert Wizard back to Flame Style. - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.0 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.1 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is the evolved form of Hurricane Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Hurricane Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 12. Compared to Hurricane Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his back to give him the ability to fly. He can also use them to execute two different attacks. * : Wizard assaults the enemy with the Drago Wings embedded with elemental wind. * : When used in conjunction with the Thunder Wizard Ring, Wizard flies around the enemy at fast speeds, creating an electric vortex that traps and shocks them repeatedly with lighting bolts all over until it is destroyed. - Water= Water Dragon *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 5.7 tons **'Kicking Power': 8.4 tons **'Highest Jump': 30 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.7 seconds is the evolved form of Water Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Water Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 15. Compared to Water Style, the only stats that have not been affected are the maximum jumping height and running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his lower back to give him the ability to slice through water. He can also use it to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard slams the enemy with the Drago Tail embedded with elemental water. * : When used in conjunction with the Blizzard Wizard Ring, Wizard freezes the enemy (and whatever else nearby it) in place with the Blizzard Ring's power, then rushes towards the frozen target with the Drago Tail, charged with raw elemental ice, and cleaves the foe with it. - Land= Land Dragon *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 95 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 7.4 tons **'Kicking Power': 13 tons **'Highest Jump': 25 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5.9 seconds is the evolved form of Land Style when it becomes augmented with some of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed through the Land Dragon Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 19. Compared to Land Style, the only stat that has not been affected is the maximum running speed. If Wizard scans the Special Wizard Ring, he can manifest the on his arms to give him the ability to cleave through anything. He can also use them to execute two different Rider Slash attacks. * : Wizard burrows underground and attacks the enemy from directly below with the Drago Hell Claws embedded with elemental earth. * : If the Gravity Ring was used beforehand, Wizard infuses the Drago Hell Claws with gravitational energy before striking the enemy with a cross beam slash. }} - All Dragon= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 115 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 14.8 tons **'Kicking Power': 26 tons **'Highest Jump': 42 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 seconds is an integrated form of the four Dragon Styles when they become augmented with all of WizarDragon's power, which is accessed by scanning the Drago Timer's ring attachment on the WizarDriver. This form debuts in episode 23. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , , , and . Wizard in All Dragon is a fast-moving mass of destruction towards Phantom-kind, flying as fast and jumping as high as Hurricane Dragon, all while hitting even harder than what Land Dragon can muster in terms of power. Wizard also has the ability to fire the Dragon Breath attack at anytime, as well as fire intense gales of wind from the All Drago Wings. The attack damage from the All Drago Tail also has increased greatly. It should also be noted that All Dragon's power is higher than WizarDragon's, to the point where it can easily defeat a Phantom that previously rebuked WizarDragon's own attack. However, All Dragon can only be used for a limited time, presumably because it is taxing on Haruto's magical energy reserves. This form's finishing attack is the , where Wizard summons a massive magic seal, then hits the target with elemental constructs of Dragon's mana, then slams a powerful kick into the weakened target. Even if made into a non-lethal kick, this attack still has enough force to send a Phantom all the way to the sun at high speeds. }} - Infinity= *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': 96 kg. *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': 8.0 tons **'Kicking Power': 11.3 tons **'Highest Jump': 32 m. **'Fastest Speed': 100 m. per 5 seconds is Wizard's diamond-based light-elemental ultimate form, which is accessed through the Infinity Wizard Ring. This form debuts in episode 31. Infinity Style's punching power is stronger than the Standard and Dragon Styles, though still weaker than All Dragon. His kicking power is also weaker than Land Dragon, if barely. The jumping height is decreased from Flame Dragon, due to the ornaments that cover his chest, and the base running speed remains unchanged from Flame Dragon. Though that changes once the Infinity Wizard Ring is scanned on the WizarDriver, allowing Wizard to do bursts of blinding speed. Also, Infinity Style's defense is pushed to its peak, allowing him to withstand a lot of attacks. His weapon in this form is the AxCalibur, a powerful axe/sword hybrid that WizarDragon transforms into. If Wizard taps the AxCalibur's Hand Author with his left hand, he can initiate an attack called , where Wizard charges a crazy amount of mana into the AxCalibur in Ax Mode as he spins it to enlarge it. Once at full size, Wizard then jumps into the air and winds back a chop. WizarDragon appears to infuse the blade with even more magic as Wizard comes down towards the target, and cleaves it in two with great force. Infinity Style's ending theme is entitled "Missing Piece". - Infinity Dragon Gold= Infinity Dragon Gold *'Height': Chibi-Size *'Weight': *'Rider Stats' **'Punching Power': **'Kicking Power': **'Highest Jump': **'Fastest Speed': is Wizard's final, true, and evolved form of Infinity Dragon, which is accessed through the Finish Strike Ring while being empowered by the Hope Ring that resides inside Haruto. His WizarDriver becomes entirely gold in color. Unlike his pre-evolved form, Wizard can fight without needing to execute his finisher. In this form, Wizard is armed with the , which is placed on his chest unlike his pre-evolved form, , , and . }} }} Equipment *Mana - Main power source for Wizard's gear Devices *WizarDriver - Transformation device *Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is *Wizard Ring Holder - Carrier strap for Wizard's rings *Wizard Ring Box - Carrier chest for Wizard's rings *PlaMonsters - Wizard's familiars *Drago Timer - Wizard's wristwatch device Weapons *WizarSwordGun - Wizard's primary weapon Vehicles *Machinewinger - Wizard's Rider Machine Notes